ghostannas_whodunnit_roblox_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
S0.5
This is the first season of GhostAnna's Whodunnit - Roblox Edition. It aired on August 7th 2013. Contestants The game follows 5 guests with 3 actual contestants, one killer and one designated victim (Zebralover566) into Rue Manor, the estate where all events happen. They are about to participate in a reality mystery game where each of them will be murdered one by one by the unknown killer. The lucky 2 contestants survive these obstacle will have to figure out the killer's true identity among the last three survivors and walk away with 250,000 $. They are: *Bryaniscool789 *Clau69 *Josh7891 *Marlie1591 *Zebralover566 Elimination Table : Spared: The player performed well enough to escape elimination Spared: The player passed the task with flying color Scared: The player got "Scared" card for his or her underperformance Murdered: The player got "murdered" after receiving "Scared" card : Killer: The player was revealed to be the "Killer" in the season finale Winner: The player who walked away with $250,000 Runner-up The player who was a runner-up in this season Storylines Round 1 Main article: Round 1 (S0.5) '' *'Murdered:' Zebralover566 *'Scared:' Bryaniscool789,Clau69 and Marlie1591 *'Winner:' Josh7891 Five Contestants arrived at Rue Manor. Within and hour of their arrival, Actress Zebralover566 was murdered. Her body was found in pieces in the bathroom. All the house guests went to sleep at 10:00am, after their long jounreys to the manor. Zebra woke up at 11:00am, and she found a yellow post-stick note on her bed, which had some writting on it. It said "Want to win this competition, come to the bathroom". Zebra got out of bed and snuck to the bathroom. The killer snuck up behind Zebra and wrapped a rope around her neck. She couldn't scream, and the killer weakened her. The killer chucked her onto the floor, as she tried crawling out, she then climbed into the bath, and the killer finished her off by cutting her into pieces. The killer hid the sword behind the sink, and left the rope in the sink. Josh7891 won the round with the closest, and the rest of the contestants were all scared. Round 2 ''Main article: Round 2 (S0.5) '' *'Murdered:' Bryaniscool789 *'Scared:' Clau69 and Josh7891 *'Winner:' Marlie1591 The remaining four woke up to very load screams. Buisness man Bryaniscool789 was found murdered. His body was found in a broken car near the garage gates of the Rue Manor. Bry woke up to go watch his favourite TV Show. He did, and sat in the living room trying to wake everyone up. The killer snuck behind him and strangled him to death with the rope, strangling him so hard the rope dug into his skin and made him bleed. Then the killer stle the Butler Anna's car and placed it near the gate, and then too kit to part and placed Vry's body in there to make it look like he crashed. Marlie1591 won the round, and Clau69 and Josh7891 were scared. Final Round ''Main article: Final Round (S0.5) '' *'Murdered:' Clau69 and GhostAnna *'Killer:' Marlie1591 *'Winner:''' Josh7891 The remaining three stayed in the luxury room overnight due to the power breaking. They heard screaming and a scary man came to the window. It turned out the killer had hired another killer to kill one of them. The hired killer then turned the lights off in the house so it went pitch black, and female screams were heard. When the power came back on, GhostAnna (Butler) had been killed. Then, the killer revealed herself to be Marlie1591, and she killed Clau69 in the final showdown.